Realidades Diferentes
by roci-chan heartfilia
Summary: Ambos chicos, poseedores de pasados duros y dolorosos, de diferentes relaciones y personalidades, totalmente opuestos, realidades contrarias. ¿Que pasaría si sus caminos se unieran en uno solo? -UA- pésimo summary
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

**Nuevo Fic! Ya se ¬_¬ tardo en actualizar "The Winner" pero bue xD este se me ocurrió en la clase de psicología y en vez de prestar atención al profesor lo escribí en mi cuadernito xD**

**Sin nada más que decir, perdón; escribir: *redoble de tambores* a leer**

* * *

**Fairy Tail es propiedad del estúpido y sensual Hiro Mashima que no hace creer que Gray muere y que sacrifica a Ultear (?**

* * *

**Prologo**

**10 de Junio, 2009**

Dos jóvenes de 14 años, en dos lugares diferentes, cada uno en un lugar opuesto del país de Fiore. Ambos vivían realidades opuestas, pero los dos con pasados parecidos; duros y con cicatrices difíciles de borrar. Pasados que con la ayuda necesaria se puede superar, pero no todos tienen esa posibilidad, no todos tienen un ser cercano capaz de brindarte una mano.

* * *

En las calles de uno de los barrios pobres de una ciudad, más específicamente en un callejón oscuro y sucio, un chico salía victorioso en una de sus tantas y, ya típicas, peleas. Jadeante debido a la adrenalina, salió de aquel recóndito espacio, apretando fuertemente con su mano la zona derecha de su cuello en un intento de parar una pequeña hemorragia debido a un corte ocasionado por uno de sus contrincantes.

Poseedor de un particular y rebelde cabello rosado, piel de color morena cubierta por cortes y moretones, una blanca y especial, pero manchada con sangre, bufanda a cuadros, su playera estaba desgarrada, sus pantalones y zapatos sucios, un pequeño pero visible piercing en la ceja izquierda que tenía un pequeño dragón en su centro, sus puños y rostro magullados debido a los golpes recibidos y dados, y unos ojos olivos carentes de brillo; de aquel brillo familiar y hogareño, vacíos y cargados de ira y soledad.

Un joven el cual peleaba a temprana edad para descargar toda su frustración en cualquier oportunidad. Desde pequeño sus ojos habían perdido todo su brillo, siendo reemplazado por una gruesa capa de soledad. Hacía años que no sentía el amor que solo una familia unida podía brindarte, o el cariño y apoyo que un amigo era capaz de dar. A pesar de vivir con sus hermanos, era un chico solitario. No tenía amigos, su único amigo era su fiel mascota. No había un lazo fuerte entre él y sus hermanos, salvo por la más pequeña.

Peleando era la única manera de no sentir aquella soledad y el vacío en su interior, ya que podía descargarse con los que se interpusieran en su camino o lo molestasen por su cabello o familia, etc… Siempre había un motivo por el cual peleaba, a veces ni siquiera lo había, solo lo hacía por placer.

* * *

En otra ciudad, en una casa como cualquier otra, era todo lo contrario. Se encontraba una joven de hermoso y sedoso cabello rubio, ojos marrones, similares al delicioso chocolate, que brillaban felizmente, aunque se podía notar un pequeño y efímero resplandor el cual descubría un posible pasado duro y doloroso, una sonrisa repleta de gracia y alegría, su vestido se movía al son de su graciosa acción, disfrutando del momento que vivía con dos de sus mejores amigos, su nívea piel hacía creer que era una tierna muñeca de porcelana.

Toda su apariencia física y su dulce y agradable personalidad descubrían toda su fragilidad y su debilidad. Era una jovencita que todos deseaban proteger con tal de no verla quebrada, con tal de no ver ni siquiera una imperceptible lagrima correr por su mejilla, una frágil muñequita.

Ella contaba incondicionalmente con sus dos mejores amigos, aunque también con todos sus compañeros de instituto, todos eran una gran y unida familia, pero claro, como en toda familia siempre hay pequeños problemas y obstáculos, pero juntos siempre logran resolverlos. Ella sabe que siempre tendrá el apoyo de todos, que siempre le brindaran sus manos cuando esté a punto de caer, que siempre limpiaran sus mejillas cuando lagrimas caigan por ellas, que siempre serán capaces de hacer cualquier locura con tal de devolverle su sonrisa.

Su pasado no había sido el mejor de todos… En aquel entonces se había hundido en un profundo y oscuro pozo, en el que no se apreciaba ni una tenue lucecita. Era una niña asustadiza, sumisa y llorona. Siempre alejada de todos, sus únicas amigas eran las hermosas estrellas que siempre acompañaban a la gran luna. Soñaba con ser esa gran luna, rodeada de muchos seres queridos que jamás la olvidarían.

Al ser un poco mayor de edad y con la ayuda de un amigo de sus padres se fue al instituto Fairy Tail para poder estudiar. En aquella escuela, la realidad la golpeó fuertemente, mostrándole que existe gente que es capaz de ayudarte por el precio de tu sonrisa, así también como hay personas que desean tu malestar. Todos le dedicaron sonrisas de bienvenida, la saludaron y se presentaron, le tendieron una mano para que pudiese salir de ese oscuro pozo. Aquel día por fin pudo ver el sol de una manera diferente. Aquel día pudo sentirse como la luna, rodeada de muchos seres queridos. Lloró sin importarle que la vieran, las lágrimas caían libre y agraciadamente por sus mejillas cubiertas de felicidad y calor. Ese día todos se preocuparon al ver llorar a la _nueva _e hicieron hasta lo imposible para que parase su llanto.

Jamás podría pagarles a todos por aceptarla y cambiarla completamente. Estaría eternamente agradecida con aquel instituto de locos. Gracias a ellos sus ojos recuperaron su hermoso resplandor y su dulce sonrisa, y pararon aquellas molestas penurias. Aunque las cicatrices de su pasado seguirían presente durante toda su vida.

* * *

**Y bien? Ya lo se muy corto xD Ya lo sé no soy buena con los prólogos y los summarys XD**

**Dejen sus hermosos reviews o mi mejor amiga los matara al estilo Jeff The Killer (?**

**Val:** Holi CCC: dejen sus fuckings reviews ._. o los violo mientras duermen (?)

**Se despide Roci-chan por qué se va a una convención a gastar como compradora compulsiva c:**

**Bye-Bye**


	2. Chapter 2: Primer encuentro

**Bueno ya sé, no soy buena para escribir un prólogo -_- creo que nunca escribí uno._. Pero no importa! Intentare escribir este fic, si a ustedes, estúpidos y sensuales lectores *señalando la pantalla*, les gusta lo continuare xD tengo unas cuantas ideas pero va a depender de ustedes, si no; desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra… O mejor dicho de la faz de _O**

* * *

**Puede llegar a contener lenguaje fuerte._. (?**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro-troll Mashima-sama.

* * *

**-Diálogos-**

Relato

_Sueño_

* * *

******Primer encuentro**

**12 de Mayo, 2013 –Cuatro años después-**

* * *

**POV Lucy**

_Las tenues luces iluminan a todos los presentes, pero la intensa luz del reflector cae sobre nosotros dos acompañándonos en nuestro elegante danzar._

_Mi cabello elegantemente peinado, mi hermoso vestido del color del oscuro cielo; estrecho hasta mi cintura con una silenciosa caída hasta las rodillas, mi zapatos moviéndose paso por paso al son de la melodía, y mi antifaz cubriendo mi rostro, ocultando mis sonrojadas mejillas._

_Una mano entrelazada a la otra, su fuerte brazo abrasando mi cintura; evitando cualquier escape inesperado y mi delicado brazo fuertemente sujeto a su hombro; evitando algún tropiezo. _

_No logro distinguir su rostro, pero si su enormes ojos oscuros como la misma noche, clavados en una sola cosa; yo. Siento como su intensa mirada penetra mi alma, mientras que un sentimiento cálido la invade. Solo siento como en mis labios se forma una sonrisa boba, una sonrisa de una enamorada. Pero ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera sé quién es._

_Lenta y tortuosamente nuestros rostros se van acercando. Le estoy por otorgar mi primer beso a este apuesto desconocido._

_Solo quedaban unos pequeños centímetros para que nuestros labios hagan el tan esperado contacto cuando…_

¡BAMM! (**N/A** el presupuesto no alcanza para efectos de sonido (?)

* * *

**-¿A dónde se metió mi príncipe enmascarado?-** pregunte aturdida y adormilada girando la cabeza en diferentes direcciones en su busqueda.

No lo puedo creer… me caí de la cama en la mejor parte del más hermoso sueño.

-**Duele…-** dije sobando mi frente. –**Más tarde tendré un chichón-** Y para colmo caí de cara al suelo. Que hermosa manera de comenzar el día. –_**Y ella hará un escándalo- **_pensé.

**-¿Qué hora es?-** agarre el despertador y casi vuelvo a caer de la cama, pero esta vez iba a ser de espaldas. **– ¡Dios! ¡Llegare tarde!-.**

No sé cómo ni en qué momento, me di una ducha rápida, me lave el rostro y me vestí con el uniforme del instituto. Bajé corriendo las escaleras para abrir la nevera y "tomar mi desayuno", mentira solo tomé el envase de jugo de naranja, un vaso y me serví un poco. Tomé una rodaja de pan con mermelada y salí como alma que lleva el diablo. Solo tenía 5 minutos para llegar. Estúpido y sensual chico enmascarado de mi sueño que apagó el despertador. (?

**-Al… fin llegue…-** dije entre jadeos, había llegado segundos antes de que la campana sonara para dar inicio a las clases. En un instituto normal serian aburridas, pero, en el instituto Fairy Tail todo puede pasar, literalmente hablando; Todo.

**-Buenos días Lu-chan-** me dio la bienvenida mi mejor y querida amiga. Siempre tan sonriente y arreglada, no como yo en estos momentos.

**-Bu... buenos… días... Levi-chan…- **le devolví el saludo con mi siempre presente y sincera sonrisa. Levy era una de mis mejores amigas, una adolecente de mi edad pero de menor estatura, con un bonito y rebelde cabello sujeto con un listón, amante de los libros al igual que yo. A pesar de casi llegar tarde, mi humor era muy bueno. Muchos decían que me parecía a Mira-san, siempre amable y servicial hacia los demás.

**-Hay Lu-chan, ven déjame ayudarte…-** me acerqué y ella comenzó a arreglar mi uniforme, dejándolo impecable. Luego peino mi rubio cabello; en mí siempre presente coleta al costado.

**-Muchas gracias, Levy-chan-** acto seguido nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares y comenzamos a hablar sobre los libros que Levy-chan siempre leía en la biblioteca, es IM-PO-SI-BLE sacarla de allí.

De pronto unas cabelleras roja y azul oscuro se posaron frente a mí. Eran mis queridos y más cercanos amigos, Erza y Gray.

**-Buenos días Lucy-** dijeron al mismo tiempo, parece que practican para hablar sincronizadamente, a veces eso da miedo.

**-Buenos días Erza, Gray- **

**-¿Qué tal amaneciste**?- pregunto Erza mientras se ubicaba en su lugar delante mío. Erza Scarlet, un ejemplo a seguir, en algunos casos. Es la presidenta estudiantil, una hermosa y fuerte mujer, aunque muchas veces su carácter rudo sale a flote, más cuando alguien se lleva el último trozo de pastel de fresa en la cafetería.

**-Emm… digamos que bien-** respondí mientras sostenía mi cabeza en mi mano. –**Tuve un sueño encantador, pero cuando estaba en la mejor parte caí de la cama-** inevitable e inconscientemente corrí mi flequillo mostrándole el moretón a Erza.

**-¡¿Qué te caíste de la cama?!-** cometí un grave error al contarle lo sucedido a Erza, como ya lo dije, hizo un escándalo. Comenzó a sacudir mi cabeza y a inspeccionar mi cuerpo revisando si no tenía algún tumor o una hemorragia interna. Creo que a veces exagera las cosas. Reía de manera nerviosa mientras un cálido sentimiento me inundó.

**-¿¡Que que!?-** dijo Gray, realizando la misma inspecciona que Erza, solo que no tan "a fondo".

Siempre se preocupaban por mí. Todos lo hacían. Tal vez a algunas personas les puede abochornar estas acciones, pero a mí no. No me molestaban en absoluto, al contrario, me gustaba que hicieran eso; ya que demostraba cuanto me quería y se preocupaban por mi estado. No sé qué haría sin ellos, y vaya uno a saber que harían ellos sin algo me pasara…

**-Vamos chicos, estoy bien. Solo fue un pequeño golpecito-** dije con una gran sonrisa intentando calmarlos. –**Gracias por preocuparse por mí-** en mis ojos se denotaba el agradecimiento hacia mis amigos y compañeros.

**-De acuerdo, pero ahora cuéntame tu sueño-** dijeron Levy y Erza con unas miradas curiosas y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya comenzaron a imaginarse otra cosa…

**-Luego les contaré-** mis mejillas comenzaron a arder levemente. Que podía hacer para escabullirme de sus cuestionarios, de pronto la puerta se abrió, ¡Bingo! El profesor Fried, entró a dar clases; mi salvación, aunque igual me lo harán más tarde.

**-Buenos días, lamento mi leve retraso, debía esperar al alumno nuevo para poder presentárselo-** rápidamente los murmullos comenzaron a recorrer todo el salón –**Pasa por favor-.**

La puerta fue abierta de forma bruta dando paso a un joven de mi misma edad, sacando varios suspiros y silenciosos gritos a las chichas. Se paró junto al profesor frente a la clase en una postura relajada y desinteresada con las manos en los bolsillos. Dichos suspiros quedaron en el pasado cuando alzó su mirada dejando ver sus fríos ojos.

Era un chico con un peculiar cabello rosa. Cuerpo trabajado y tez morena. Tenía un piercing en su ceja izquierda, una bufanda blanca a cuadros; que ocultaba una, poco visible, cicatriz a un lado de su cuello, su uniforme escolar estaba completamente desarreglado, y sus ojos, esos ojos color jade, oscuros y fríos, era una mirada cargada de desinterés, rencor y soledad, unos ojos carentes de brillo. Mucho de mis compañeros como Jet, Alzack, Laki, Levy, etc. temblaron levemente al encontrarse con su negra mirada.

-**Él es Natsu Dragneel, se acaba de mudar desde Hargeon. Pórtense bien con él-.**

**-Si claro, lo que él dijo-** no deseó presentarse ante nosotros. Su voz profunda y su ceño fruncido daban un aspecto de 'chico problemas'. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, no sé qué me sucedió, de alguna u otra forma pude sentir lo que él sentía día a día o lo que había vivido, esos sentimientos y experiencia que me hicieron temblar al poder sentirlos, en ese momento me olvide de todo a mi alrededor, solo sabía que quería conocerlo y ser su amiga. O al menos poder entablar una conversación con él. Lamentablemente conocía lo que su solitaria mirada significaba, más que cualquier otro en este salón.

**-D-de acuerdo, Dragneel, ve a sentarte… junto a Fullbuster-** Gray levantó la mirada para que el chico nuevo pudiera identificarlo.

-**No me des órdenes-** dijo fríamente, lo cual hizo temblar al profesor. Rápidamente se dirigió hasta su, desde ahora, puesto junto a la ventana.

Acomodo sus cosas y rápidamente apoyó su brazo en la mesa sosteniendo su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada al cielo azul, ignorando toda la clase. Recordé mis primeros tiempos aquí en los que llegaba a mi puesto y solo me dedicaba a apreciar el cielo, sintiendo que él podía escuchar mis pensamientos y que la ventana era mi psicóloga.

No pude evitar mirarlo varia veces evitando la mirada de Gray que se sentaba a mi lado izquierdo. Ni siquiera había sacado sus cosas, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en la clase.

* * *

Pronto la campana sonó, dando paso al primer receso. Todos en el salón rápidamente comenzaron a hablar y a pelear entre ellos. Automáticamente se formó una sonrisa en mis labios, jamás cambiarían, pero gracias a ellos y sus actitudes pude salir adelante. Todos actuaban de manera inmadura y loca, pero eso era lo que más destacaba y caracterizaba a este instituto.

Toda mi concentración se centró en un individuo que se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Seguí a Dragneel-san con la mirada hasta perderlo en los pasillos. Ordené rápidamente mis materiales y me levante de la silla ante la mirada curiosa de Gray

**-En seguida regreso-** dije recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte, no quise dar más detalles, ya que sabía que no me permitiría seguirlo. Salí con la intención de seguirlo pero rayos, era rápido ni siquiera había un rastro de él como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

* * *

Recorrí todas las partes que podría o querría conocer del instituto. La biblioteca, la enfermería, la cafetería, el gimnasio, el jardín trasero. Pero nada. Demonios, ¿que acaso era un fantasma? Tenía el presentimiento de que alguien me seguía, pero le resté importancia. Rendida y con la leve esperanza de que estuviera allí, me dirigí escaleras arriba hacia la azotea.

¡Bingo! Allí se encontraba sentado con la espalda contra el rejado que impedía la caída de algún estudiante. Su rostro estaba tan sereno, como si estuviera dormido, mientras la fresca brisa mecía sus hebras rosadas. En ese mismo instante pude aprecia que era un chico guapo.

Sigilosamente me acerque pensado que podría despertarlo, si es que estaba dormido. Me paré frente a él y me puse a su altura, dudosa y lentamente fui acercando mi mano hacia su mejilla. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! Un pequeño impulso me llevó a querer hacer contacto con su bronceada piel. Solo quería ser su amiga, quería hablar con él, conocerlo; comprenderlo.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente sorprendiéndome. Di un pequeño salto cuando lo hizo, luego clavó su mirada jade sobre mí, sentí que me estaba ruborizando levemente. Pude sentirlo ya que mis mejillas ardían.

**-E-esto…-** quise excusarme pero no encontraba una excusa convincente. Pero rápidamente corrió mi mano de un fuerte manotazo, logrando que por el susto callera sentada.

**-¿Qué quieres? Largo de aquí y déjame tranquilo, niña-** No sabía si responder a su pregunta o no. Su voz sonaba cortante y fría. Sus ojos mostraban una mirada fiera mientras que su ceño volvía a estar fruncido.

**-¡Qué mierda te pasa!-** escuche el grito de mi mejor amigo corriendo hacia mí. Estaba entre impresionada y un poco asustada por su reacción, y mis ojos lo demostraban. **-¿Estas bien?- **me pregunto recibiendo solo un asentimiento de mi parte.

-**¡Piérdanse en cualquier lado y déjenme tranquilo!- **grito molesto. No se me paso por la cabeza que él pudiera reaccionar de esa manera.

**-¡¿Quién demonios te crees para hablarnos así?! ¡Discúlpate con ella!-**estaba discutiendo. Odiaba ver a Gray de esa forma.

**-¡¿Y por qué mierda debería hacerlo?! ¡Si fue ella quien vino a molestarme!-** se notaba a kilómetros que estaba enojado. Casi podía sentir las chispas que se lanzaban con la mirada.

**-¡Eres un…!-**

**-¡Gray, ya basta!-** lo interrumpí. No deseaba escuchar lo que Gray tenía planeado decirle.

Me observó incrédulo. Su ceño estaba fruncido a más no poder, pero luego lo relajo a ver mi mirada suplicante.

**-P-Pero… éste…-**

-**Pero, nada-** dije mientras lo sacaba a rastras de la azotea jalando de su brazo.

* * *

Durante los siguientes 5 minutos que fuimos bajando las escaleras un silencio se formó entre nosotros, hasta que él mismo lo rompió.

**-¿Que hacías allí con él?- **preguntó en su tono de hermano mayor celoso y molesto.

**-Solo quería hablar, conocerlo y saber la razón de su mirada- **dije con la cabeza gacha.

**-Es un idiota, no debería…-**

-**Basta Gray. No lo juzgues. Desconocemos sus razones y todo lo que habrá vivido-. **

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-**

**-Eso es lo que siento. Me recuerda a mí cuando llegue aquí y todos los años antes de eso-** de pronto la nostalgia me invadió.

Gray solo me dedico una mirada de pena y me abrazo fuertemente. La sonrisa sincera y cálida regresó a mi rostro. A pesar de su, a veces, mal genio, lo quería mucho, como a un hermano mayor sobre protector.

**-Solo quiero que a él le suceda lo mismo, que este instituto lo rescate, como lo hicieron conmigo-**le dedique la más hermosa y cálida sonrisa que pude poner contagiándosela a Gray.

**-Regresemos al salón que pronto comenzará la clase de Elfman, y hablara toda la hora sobre "COMO SER UN HOMBRE"-** dijo imitando su tono de voz. Logrando fácilmente que salga una carcajada de mi boca.

* * *

¿Por qué deseo ayudarlo? No tengo idea, solo sé que quiero brindarle una mano y sacarlo del mismo pozo en el que me vi hundida durante mucho tiempo; antes de llegar a este psiquiátrico, perdón instituto.

Quiero ver aunque sea un leve brillo en esos hermosos ojos jade. No quiero ver ninguna arruga en su ceño, y una sonrisa, aunque sea una arrogante, no importaba como, solo deseaba verla allí.

Sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo haciendo todo lo que esté a mi alcance, así tuviera que soportar algún insulto de su parte, o los reclamos de parte de mis amigos.

Solo espero que eso también ayude a borrar ese pequeño y efímero brillo de tristeza que quedo como cicatriz de mi pasado…

* * *

**._. y bien? Qué tal? xD se que es un poco corto pero solo es el primer capítulo de no sé cuantos más. **

**Bueno aquí vemos, Lucy y los demás están en los últimos años de preparatoria ya, Natsu pasó por cosas dolorosas, que posiblemente luego les diga, al igual que Lucy.**

* * *

**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Sabrina.C:** en serio se convertía en unicornio? ._. Hmmm… *pose pensativa* tal vez podría poner uno, pero no lo sé… *susurro* ok jajajaj tranquila... XD baja el cuchillo! D: (? Ah no. No me mates, pronto subiré el capítulo 8 de The Winner. D: pero igual si rompes mi ventana no vas a poder entrar a obligarme a escribir ya que tiene rejas :fuckyea: (?

**Alex Darklight:** ya lo sé… no soy buena para los prólogos XD y quienes más podrían ser sus hermano?! XD gracias por leerlo ^^ espero que también leas este. O si no… *sonrisa de Jeff The Killer*

**Infinity Infinytum:** de atreverse, lo hará XD pero deberás quieres que mi amiga de 13 años te viole? .-. sí, tengo una amiga menor que yo xD, aunque todos piensan que ella tiene 16 y yo 13 e3e y es al revés! D: todos piensan que soy una niña por mi físico *rincón emo* si ya lo sé (〜￣△￣)〜 ya lo dije… no soy buena para los prólogos y no se me ocurrió que mas escribir ._.

* * *

**Por cierto… en "The Winner" LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS! (≧∪≦) gracias amigüitos! **

**Se despide Roci-chan por que debe ir a dormir ya que mañana tiene escuela owo**

**Bye-Bye**


	3. Chapter 3: Aviso

**Hola ._.7 pues a avisar que por ahora tengo un "pequeño" bloqueo mental… no se me ocurre que escribir… y las ganas que me faltan tampoco ayudan LOL**

**Asi que por ahora no lo continuare, pero no lo borrare por que en cualquier momento puedo escribir algo xD**

**._. Tampoco es muy buena la historia así que no creo que les interese pero bueh…**

**Se despide Roci-chan**


End file.
